Terry Chaney
Terry Chaney is a character in the film Final Destination. Terry was born in New York. She is very sassy and snobbish, but is rather kind and sweet toward her boyfriend Carter Horton. At first, she was reluctant to go to Paris, but in the end joins Carter to secure him from temper issues with Alex Browning. Terry is also very flirtatious, and even a bit like a tramp. Terry was the second survivor of Flight 180 to die. Final Destination Terry escorts Carter outside the plane due to Alex's premonition, and witnesses it blow up into bits. Meanwhile, Terry is continuously ignored by Carter, especially during his conflicts with Alex. Terry also gives Alex some sympathy for the way Carter acts toward him. After awhile, Terry gets fed up with the fighting between her boyfriend and Alex and she's sick of her life revolving around the plane crash. She breaks up with Carter right before her death. Carter goes to the Flight 180 memorial and craves her name into it saying that she deserves her name in the memorial. 'Death' thumb|left|350px|Terry's Death Alex and Clear are having lunch, explaining on cheating death. Carter and Terry meet up with them at the cafe and run into Valerie Lewton too, along with Billy Hitchcock. Carter and Alex begin to argue, Terry then steps in trying to break up the fight. Terry screams "ENOUGH!" which stops them. Terry then hits Carter and walks into the middle of the road, saying that she is moving on and that Carter can drop "fucking dead." As soon as she finishes her sentence, she turns around, just in time to see a speeding bus run into her, spraying blood on the remaining survivors, much to their horror. Signs/Clues * Alex sees the reflection of the bus on the outside window of a shop yet when he looks to the street there is no bus. * Alex asks Clear, "How do we know? We could die crossing the intersection!" * The song "Into the Void" is playing on Carter's car radio right before her death. The song contains the lyrics "final destination". * At the beginning of the movie before and after the plane crash, a picture of a bus is behind her. * Just seconds before she dies, she said, "You can just drop fucking dead!" * The colored line scheme on the side of the bus is very similar to the color scheme of Volée Air Flight 180's fuselage. * Outside the airport near Terry, there are several buses. Final Destination 2 Terry is briefly mentioned in ''Final Destination 2'' when Thomas Burke is looking on the internet about the survivors of flight 180. Her body is shown in a picture. It is also mentioned by Kat Jennings, a survivor of the Route 23 disaster, that she was supposed to go to a bed-and-breakfast when suddenly the bus she stopped when it hit Terry form nowhere. Disgusted, Kat goes home and avoids herself from a gas leak suffocation at the eatery that day. The Final Destination In ''The Final Destination'', the bus that ran over Terry is seen during the opening credits showing previous deaths. Survivor George Lanter dies the same way she does; however, instead of a bus, he is hit by an ambulace. Final Destination 5 Terry was seen briefly in the events of Final Destination 5 before the Flight 180 explosion. Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Category:Sudden Death Category:Incinerated In Premonition